


head in the clouds

by Satine86



Series: up in the air 'verse [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/M, Making Out, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “You have to go.”“Why do I have to go? It’s my apartment.”





	head in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagee/gifts).



> So I realized I wrote this like... a while ago and never posted it. Oops. Dedicated to those who were hoping for more from the airplane verse.... and kagee. Because I'm like 90% sure it was her fault?

“You have to go.”

“Why do I have to go? It’s my apartment.”

“Because,” Anne drawled and leaned down to kiss Phillip again. “You’ll be late for your meeting.” 

“Maybe,” he said against her mouth, his hands gliding over her hips. “It would be easier to leave if you weren’t on top of me though.” 

“Should I go then?” She pulled back just enough to gaze down at him, hands braced on his chest. His hair was a mess, his eyes dazed, and his lips swollen. She wasn’t sure how long they had actually been in that position, but it was likely a while. When she started to move away, Phillip’s hands on her hips kept her firmly in place. On top of him.

“No.” He shook his head slowly, a little playful. “I think you should stay.” 

Anne finally glanced at the clock on his bedside table only to realize they had been making out for the past hour as if they might never see each other again. She also realized that he really needed to leave soon if he was to have any chance of making his meeting. She grabbed his face and gave him another peck on the lips.

“You’re going to be late,” she said a little more firmly. 

“They’ll live.” He let his hands slid down her thighs, and inched himself up onto his elbows in order to kiss her again. “I like it better here.” 

“I should hope so,” Anne said. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and slanted her mouth over his as they tumbled back against the bed again. 

Really, she hadn’t meant for this to happen. She just had known that he had a meeting scheduled that day and would be late to the office, so she had swung by his place to drop off espresso and danishes from the cafe where they’d had their first date. It was something any good girlfriend -- she was still getting used to that title, but she enjoyed it very much -- would do. But then again she hadn’t expected Phillip’s thank you kiss in the kitchen, both of them still tasting like sweet pastry and icing. She certainly hadn't expected it to end up with her backed up against the wall either. Or her hands in his hair. Or his hands under her shirt. Or for both of them to decide to stumble back to his bedroom to continue making out on his bed like a pair of love-sick teenagers.

Yet, that had been exactly what had happened.

Normally she wouldn’t even think twice about it, except that usually when these things happened it was over the weekend or during evenings, or some other time when Phillip wasn’t running down the clock. She wasn’t exactly sure how she felt being the cause of his tardiness either. Anne finally broke their kiss and started to untangle herself from Phillip, but he had other plans. His lips chased hers until she wriggled her way to the edge of the bed and stood up.

“Phillip, you really have to go.”

“No,” he moaned. “I was gone all last week, I’ve hardly seen you. I’ll call in sick; tell them I have mono.” 

Anne snorted. “You have to go to work.”

“But I don’t want to.” He stuck out his lower lip.

“Don’t pout at me.” Even with the warning he continued to do so, and Anne foolishly let him take her hand and pull her back down to the bed. In fact most of Anne’s resolve had crumbled even by the time he laid his lips against her neck. 

Then his phone rang. With a heavy sigh, Phillip rolled away from her and answered it.

“Hello?” A pause. “... No,” he answered, guilty. “What? Really? No, that’s completely fine. Tomorrow is perfect.” Another pause. “No, I think I’ll just work from home today.” He grinned at Anne. “You too, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“What was that?” 

Phillip tossed his cell phone back onto his nightstand. “That was the office calling to tell me my meeting has been rescheduled for tomorrow afternoon.” With that his lips found her neck again, his hand curving over her waist. 

“I see,” Anne said. “It will be nice for you to have a day at home, they're so rare. I’ll leave you to that.” Once again she wriggled away from him, scooted to the opposite side of the bed to stand up.

“You are incredibly mean,” Phillip said. 

“I am not mean. I brought you breakfast from your favorite cafe, I’m actually very sweet. Besides,” she said, skirting around the foot of the bed in case he tried to grab her. “Who’s to say I don’t have an appointment today myself?” 

“The gallery is closed?” 

“Maybe I have a doctor’s appointment?” She stopped and crossed her arms, just out of his reach. “Or maybe I have a private tour booked with a very rich client in need of some art, and my undivided attention?” 

Phillip made a face at that and sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed. “God, I hope not. That sounds like a terrible come on.” 

“You think?” She arched an eyebrow, took one step closer to him. 

“Yeah. I can’t imagine who would do such a thing. He's probably a creep."

“You’re right.” Anne took another step forward, close enough now for Phillip to hook his finger through the loop on her jeans and pull her to him. “He’s probably some miscreant who would insist on calling it a second date.” 

“I never said it was a second date.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, and tilted his head back to look at her. He grinned. “It was our third date.” 

“No.” Anne shook her head. “We had coffee.”

“Right, and I wanted to see you again. So I came by the gallery.”

“The next day!” 

“I really wanted to see again!” 

“What happened to me being intimidating?” Anne moved one knee onto the bed, and then the other. Then she pushed his shoulder gently. He obediently tipped backward, and she leaned over him. Nearly the exact same position as before. 

“You still are intimidating. I just figured you were out of my league regardless, so I really had nothing to lose.” 

“Okay, GQ,” she said. He laughed. The stupid one that meant he was embarrassed but secretly a little pleased, and that she utterly adored. “That still doesn’t account for why you think it was our a third date.”

“But you do admit it was date.” 

Anne sighed and rolled her eyes. “What does it even matter now? We’ve been going out for almost two months.” 

“It doesn’t, really, I just like that you’re agreeing with me.” He lifted his head and kissed her. “And it was our third date because our first was sharing drinks on the plane.” 

“That doesn’t count. That was just a happy coincidence. I could have just as easily shared drinks with a sweet little old grandma. Or you could have actually missed the flight, and I would’ve had drinks for two. Hardly an actual date.”

“I think it still counts.” He trailed his fingers up and down her thighs. “We had drinks. You slept over. I fell in love. A lot was happening.” 

“Mhm. Crossing the great divide of the arm rest does not count as ‘sleeping over,’ Phillip.” She braced her hands on either side of his head and brought her face in close, their noses nearly touching. “And by that estimation you’ve had a lot of first dates in your travels. Maybe I should be jealous.”

“Fine,” he whispered and moved his lips until they were just barely brushing hers. “The gallery still counts as a date though.”

“Fine,” she whispered back. “If you insist.” 

He kissed her then, slow and lingering, lips caressing hers. “Anne?” he asked into the kiss.

“Mm?” she hummed, and settled her weight more fully on him, her fingers once against finding their way to his hair. 

“You’re gonna stay right?” 

“I don’t know.” She moved her mouth from his, kissed his jaw and down to his neck. “Do you want me to?” 

“I really, really think you should stay.”

“All right.” Anne nipped at his skin, his fingers digging into her hips. “If you insist.”


End file.
